


Choose now John.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: It's decision time for John.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Choose now John.

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly different fanfic. The same characters, but a slightly different timeline.

" God John, you look like death warmed up " Kayleigh said as she fastened her belt.

" Good morning to you too "

" Seriously, you don't look well John "

" I'm just tired "

" Another barney was it ?"

" Aye, my fault yet again, apparently "

" What did you do this time?"

" Milk "

" Milk ?"

" Put it in the fridge door the wrong way according to her"

" I didn't know there was a wrong way "

" Neither did I, it's supposed to go in so the handle faces right, easier to grip that way "

" But you're left handed "

" That's just a sad excuse, for not knowing "

" She said that did she ?"

" Yip "

Kayleigh looked at John for a while and ruefully shook her head.

" Pull over John "

" Why ?"

" I'll drive, you relax a bit "

" Do you not mind ?" 

" That's what friends are for John "

John nodded and pulled over.

******

Kayleigh knocked on John's door a little after three.

" Hiya Kayleigh, what can I do for you ?"

" I'm meeting my sister after work, so you can head straight home, I don't need a lift "

" You sure ?"

" Of course I'm sure "

" See you on Monday then "

" Bye then, see you "

" Bye Kayleigh "

******

Kayleigh watched him leave, she hung back until he was out of the car park, then she clocked out and headed towards the tram stop, there was no meeting with Mandy, Kayleigh was headed home, John would get back earlier with not giving her a lift, she didn't mind if it helped him, that's what friends did.

******

" I think I'll get you to stop car sharing "

" You can think again "

" I'm serious John, that sort of thing is beneath you "

" Listen to me Charlotte, I'm not going to stop car sharing, I enjoy the company "

" We will discuss it later "

" No we won't, there's nowt to discuss "

" Nowt, I think you mean nothing, there is nothing to discuss "

" Good glad we sorted that out, bye "

" John, John ?" Charlotte knew he could hear her, he knew she knew too, but he still walked out to his car.

******

It had been a good gig, he and Jim played a new set, it went flawlessly, the dozen missed calls on his phone however, caused him a bit of concern, she was less than happy when he eventually answered, as he pulled into the drive, he was dreading going inside.

" What if it had been an emergency John?"

" But It wasn't Charlotte was it ? "

" Only because I had spares "

" Why phone in the first place then ?"

" Do not use that tone of voice with me Johnathan "

" This is my normal tone"

" Well I don't like it "

" Well I don't care "

" I could have been murdered or anything "

" But you weren't "

" When I phone in future you will answer me "

" I never take my phone on stage, you know that "

" That's convenient "

" No it's professional "

" Well you will from now on " Charlotte stood toe to toe with John.

" Not happening "

" You are an uncouth pig "

" I could call you a farmyard name in all love "

" I don't know what I saw in you, do you know that?"

" Do not " 

" What?"

" You do not see, not don't, that's common " John smirked.

" Fuck you John " Charlotte stormed off.

" That's common n' all "

The bedroom door slamming shut put paid to any further witty repartee. 

******

" Twelve ?"

" Twelve, three minutes apart "

" Why ?" Kayleigh chuckled.

" The gas canister in her tongs ran emply "

" Seriously ?"

" Aye "

" Where was she going, that she needed her hair done ?"

" Nowhere "

" Then why ?"

" Christ knows, but I can't take much more of her shit "

" Can I talk as your friend John ?"

" Talk away "

" You're in a toxic relationship John, she's obviously not happy, you're as miserable as sin because of her, why stay ?"

" Eh ?"

" Why do you stay together ?"

" We're engaged "

" Will you ever get married though ?"

John sat for a while, then sighed deeply.

" No, we'll never wed"

" Then why stay with her, why still live there ?"

" What else can I do ?"

" Leave her, move out "

" And do what, move back wi me mam, she's in a one bedroom now, or maybe I could go and kip at Paul's, me and Ben can get bunk beds eh ?"

" There must be other alternatives John "

" Bit thin on the ground from where I'm sitting "

They fell into an awkward silence.

" I'll put you up. " Kayleigh suddenly said.

" What ?"

" I've got a spare room, you can come live with me until you get sorted."

John looked at Kayleigh for a while.

" I'll keep that in mind "

" I'm serious John, I'm here to help you if you need it "

" Honestly Kayleigh that's good to know, I'll definitely remember that "

" You do that John, you know where I live, so consider it an open invitation okay ?"

" Okay I will thanks "

******

" No, it's just a family thing, John's brother and his wife, oh and that odious old swine of a grandmother of his, I'll make my excuses and get him to leave early, ……….., I know but one has to go through the motions Valerie, I'll see you in the office tomorrow, chow " Charlotte ended her call and turned. John was in the doorway.

" How long …...?"

" Long enough, I'll tell my odious grandmother that you're poorly, I don't know when I'll be back "

" John wait. "

" You're not really going to try to talk your way out of this are you ?"

" I'm Sorry "

" No Charlotte, you're not, you never really are "

*****?

" So she doesn't like your lot then ?"

" My lot ?"

" Your family "

" No, not really "

" Your mum is very pleasant to me John when she's in the store, and the few times I've met your gran she's been a riot "

" Not her cup of tea though "

" What is ?"

" Earl Grey with a twist of lemon "

" That's a bit bitter "

" What is, her or the tea ? "

Kayleigh giggled, and John smiled for what felt like the first time in months.

*****

" So when will you tell them that you no longer wish to car share? "

" When hell freezes over "

" I'm serious John, don't be so flippant "

" I am not going to stop car sharing, understand, I enjoy the time I spend with my friend, and I see no reason to stop "

" But I want you to stop "

" Like I said Charlotte, I see no reason to "

" You are demeaning yourself you know, travelling to and from with a common shop girl "

" You should listen to yourself every now and again, in that car wi the common shop girl, is me the common shop boy, and I'm not ashamed of myself or of being friends with her "

" Where she lives is a deprived area John, people like her are one step removed from tinkers "

" How dare you talk like that about someone you don't know "

" I know of her type "

" But you don't know her, do you? "

" One does not have to eat all the apple to know that it's rotten John "

" Well you've excelled yourself this morning love, usually you just annoy me, this morning you've managed to disgust me too, well done "

John got up from the breakfast table.

" I hope you would defend me like you defend her ?"

" I'd defend anyone unjustly attacked, physically, verbally or otherwise, it's what us working class do, it's called having respect, don't wait up will you "

******

" You okay ?"

" The usual "

" As in your usual mood, or as in you're in a mood because of the usual ?"

" Yes "

" I'm here if you want to talk John "

" No it's okay thanks, I'll be fine "

" I know we're only friends John, but I care about what happens to you and how you're feeling, I'm here for you okay "

Kayleigh squeezed his hand 

" Okay ?" She repeated.

" Yes thanks Kayleigh, I appreciate it "

" I know you'd do the same for me "

" Aye, I certainly would "

******

" Well I suggest you phone and ask "

" Miss Hilton is extremely busy "

" As am I, and I am continuing to waste time standing here, so if you would be so kind " Charlotte lifted the phone and handed it to the girl on the desk.

Charlotte examined her nails whilst the customer service advisor made the call.

" Well ?" Charlotte asked as the phone was hung up.

" Someone will come to collect you soon "

" Thank you "

A tall brunette appeared within minutes, 

" Miss Charlotte Adams ?"

" Yes, I'm Mister Redmonds fiancee, I would like to speak to miss Hilton as soon as possible "

" If you'd like to follow me, she's waiting "

" Thank you "

******

" So Charlotte , we meet at last " Cath extended her hand in welcome.

Charlotte didn't shake it, she walked past Cath and took a seat.

" I do not see why you should have expected to ever meet me, Johnathan keeps private and work lives very separate, and I doubt that we would ever meet socially " 

Cath decided there and then, that she didn't like this woman.

" How can I help you ?"

" Quite simply, I wish to withdraw John from the car share scheme "

" You can't, so is there something else I can help you with 

" No, no ,perhaps I didn't explain myself properly, I want you to withdraw John from the scheme"

" I can't do that either, third time lucky perhaps?"

" Surely it cannot be difficult to withdraw from the scheme "

" It isn't, John just has to come to me and get the withdraw form, sign it and hand it back for processing, it's quite simple really "

" Okay then, if you'll be so kind as to give me a form "

" No, no, perhaps I didn't explain myself properly, John has to come to me, I give him the form and he, John, Mister Redmond, signs it here in front of me and then I process it "

" I can sign "

" You can, but it won't be processed "

" This is ludicrous, I demand to speak to your superior"

" Unfortunately Miss Adam's, I am head of HR for this store, I have no superiors in the building, you could of course take it up with head office "

" I want to see David "

" David ?"

" David Thompson, the store manager, I want to see him, see if perhaps he can fix this debacle "

" Dave, David is not my boss "

" Nonetheless, I wish to see him "

" Very well if you take a seat outside, I'll try to arrange it "

A fuming Charlotte left an equally angry Caths office and sat outside.

Cath immediately called Dave and gave him a heads up, somehow no one thought of calling John.

" Hello Charlotte "

" Good morning David, I take it you were informed of my request ? "

" I was "

" And ?"

" Cath was entirely correct, only the participants themselves can withdraw, it cannot be done by proxy ".

" Surely you can force her ?"

" I can't, and if I could I wouldn't "

" This is outrageous "

" Why doesn't John just come and sign if he wants out ?"

Charlotte was so enraged by her inability to get her own way, she spoke without thinking .

" That idiot can't see the ridicule he's heaping on himself, running that little tart into work, so as he won't withdraw I'll do it for him "

" She isn't a tart, she's a nice girl, too chatty but nice enough "

" He refuses to stop sharing "

" So you thought you'd go behind his back, not very respectful Charlotte is it ?"

" I will not take lectures on respect from the likes of you David, good morning " Charlotte stormed out.

She decided to go out via the staff exit, it was nearer and as she headed towards it she passed the crowded restroom. She idly glanced in, John was sitting in there laughing with a little redhead, their animated conversation being boisterously commented on by others.

" No way "

" I'm telling you it was "

" He wouldn't be seen dead in a drive through chippy "

" Tell her John "

" Honest to god Janine it was………."

" Well isn't this cosy ?" Charlotte's voice in this environment took John completely by surprise.

" Charlotte "

" Not interrupting your little tete a tete am I?"

Kayleigh looked up and met the cold steely eyes of an angry woman.

" Hiya I'm………." Kayleigh went to stay.

" Oh, I can guess who you are, you're John's little side piece, aren't you dear ?"

John shot to his feet.

" You're bang out of order Charlotte "

" Oh I don't think I am "

" Are you accusing me and John of ………?"

" Yes you conniving little bitch, I am accusing you and John "

" You cheeky cow, how dare you ?" Kayleigh was rightly outraged.

" Sit there and shut up Jezebel "

" Listen bitch ……" 

" It's okay Kayleigh " John stopped Kayleigh from getting up.

" You have no right barging in here, throwing unfounded accusations at………"

" Unfounded, I think this cosy little scenario illustrates exactly why I consider my accusations to be well founded "

" This is lunch time Charlotte, we are having lunch, this is what us working class do, we meet in a place like this, eat store bought snacks, drink cheap tea, and laugh, you should try it "

" Come with me " Charlotte went to grab John's hand, he pulled away.

" What ?"

" You heard me John, I said come with me, you are going to withdraw from car share, with immediate effect "

" I'm going nowhere "

" You will come with me now " Charlotte glared at John.

" Don't take this the wrong way Charlotte, but you can fuck right off, go on, get out before I call security"

" I'll forgive you for, …...that " she nodded towards Kayleigh, " if you come now "

John looked towards Kayleigh.

"Does that offer still stand ?"

She nodded and smiled.

" Good " 

" John, decide now, you either come with me and withdraw from car sharing, and forget this little, little floozie, or we're through "

" Those are my choices are they ?"

" Yes, you have forced my hand John, decide now, me or her "

" Her and I are friends, good friends, best friends even, and you want me to choose ? "

" Correct, choose now please "

" Okay then," John sighed, and looked at Kayleigh, " I choose to keep my friend, goodbye Charlotte, I'll collect my things when I finish "

" Pardon ?"

" I've decided, I won't give up car share, and I definitely won't give up Kayleigh as a friend "

" What, you'd give up what we have for her ?"

" What do we have exactly Charlotte, eh ,what do we have ?"

" Don't be stupid John, we have been together for years now "

" I'm well aware of how bloody long I've been with you Charlotte, question is what am I with you in ?"

" I don't understand "

" Are we in a loving relationship, full of mutual support and respect, shared hopes and aspirations, or not ?"

" I'm not entirely sure how to answer that John ?"

" Really, I'll make it simple then, in my common working class sort of way, do you love me ?"

Charlotte looked around at the sea of faces, every one of them had a shocked look.

" I do not wish to discuss that here, in public thank you"

" Do you not, funny that because a minute or two ago you were quite happy to air our dirty laundry to an audience, I was an adulterer, and Kayleigh was my mistress, why so coy now? "

" Not here Johnathan "

" Yes Charlotte, right fucking here, right fucking now, answer me, do you love me ?" John shouted, shocking everyone in the room.

Charlotte looked at her feet.

" Can't even bring yourself to lie eh ?"

" What do you want John ?"

" Out, I want out, I'm sick of you Charlotte, sick to the back teeth "

" You don't mean that, she's got into your head that's all " She nodded towards Kayleigh.

" No, she hasn't Charlotte, but I'll tell you what she has done, she's listened, sympathised, encouraged and cared, asked how I felt, and actually listened to the answer, and that love is more than you've ever done "

" Slutty sex can easily turn a man's head they say " Charlotte said venomously, looking directly at Kayleigh.

" That's it !" The little redhead said as she shot to her feet.

" Kayleigh "

" No John, she's said quite enough "

Charlotte stepped back slightly, an action not missed by Kayleigh.

" Who do you think you are eh ?, I share a car with John, just a car, not a bed, not a relationship, not anything else, except for our worries and problems, and as for you to come in here accusing me of being a ,.....a …."

" The word is whore "

" Well you'll have heard it more often than I would I'd bet "

" How dare you……?"

" I dare just like you do, I've known that caring gentle man for years, and since he's been with you, I've seen the fun, the warmth, the humanity, the very soul if you like ripped out of him, you're toxic Charlotte, and you're slowly but surely poisoning him. What's wrong that you can't accept him for what he is, love him as he is, if everything he says or does is wrong in your eyes, maybe you're looking at the wrong man ? "

" Maybe you see him differently"

" I see a kind, generous, funny, loving man, hard working, caring and selfless, friendly and articulate and above all he is faithful , while John is with you he would never ever stray "

" Oh so you know then ?"

" Yes I know the type of man he is, and he is far too good for a bitter bitch like you "

" Oh my god" Charlotte sneered." You're in love with him "

" Yes I am " Kayleigh replied unthinkingly.

There was a collective intake of breath.

Kayleigh sheepishly glanced at John, he winked at her and smiled.

" Oh I see "

" Do you ?" John asked.

" How long has this been going on ?"

" Nothing has been going on, like I said we are just friends "Kayleigh said softly.

" We're just friends, 'till now ." John said, putting his hand on her shoulder .

" Last chance John " 

" I already made my choice Charlotte, I told you. Look, keep the house, I'll collect my things later on in the week."

Charlotte looked at John and Kayleigh, deep down she knew that John hadn't had any sexual relations with the little redhead, and she also believed what they had told her, but that was by the by.

" I shall send your ring back "

" It's your ring "

" I no longer need it, do I ?"

" Suppose not "

" Goodbye, I hope you are happy together " she turned and headed to the door, " and I hope you all enjoyed that little spectacle " she addressed the rest of the workforce as she left.

She disappeared down the corridor. 

There was an unsettling quiet in the restroom 

" I still say it wasn't Ed Sheeran " Janine said, causing the place to fall into a humorous uproar. 

******

" You can still head back and try to patch things up " Kayleigh said, as John sighed and looked at her front door.

" Do you want me to ?"

" No, I want you here with me "

" That's what I want too "

John turned and smiled at Kayleigh.

" Not seen that smile for ages John"

" Not had a reason for ages, but I do now "

" Now that you're away from Charlotte ?"

" No, now that I'm with you "

" I do love you you know "

" And I love you too "

" Sooooo, Mister Redmond, are you moving in, or not ?"

" Yes miss Kitson I am "

" Let's get inside John eh ?" 

" Our little house ?"

" Yes ours, sounds nice doesn't it ?"

" Aye love it certainly does "

******

The letter was beautifully handwritten, but she didn't recognise by whom, nonetheless she opened it, the picture that it contained had been cut from some tabloid,it showed a redheaded woman and a dark haired man, proudly showing off their Christmas baby, Baby Ruby Redmond, with proud mother and father , Kayleigh and John Redmond looking on adoringly. Charlotte crumpled it up and threw it in the bin, a short time later, she retrieved it, she spread it out to straighten it.

" Nice family John, I hope they appreciate you "

She caught herself smiling.

" Yes " she said to herself " I do love you, but not enough " 

She kissed the picture, then threw it away.

" Next client please Amy " she said on the intercom.


End file.
